


Absolutely Can Not Wait

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Five times Ethan interrupted Mark and Amy.One time his timing was perfect.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Absolutely Can Not Wait

It’s late.

The sun is set, work is long over, and Mark and Amy are contentedly full from dinner as they lay in bed, some random Netflix pick playing on TV. Mark is only half paying attention, but even that might be a generous estimate. He hears Amy’s yawn and cracks a smile as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Tired already? Wimp.”

She slaps at his arm.

“And you aren’t? That was four videos in a day, Mark!” Her voice is a semi-hushed mix of indignation and giggles. There’s nothing he doesn’t love about it. Nothing he doesn’t love about _her._

“Nope. I’m a night owl. I could go all night long, baby.” He puts on his faux-deep voice and earns another smack, this time to his chest, for his efforts. His hand catches Amy’s flailing wrist and brings it to his face, his lips pressing against the back of her hand. In turn she frees herself from his loose grip enough to card gentle fingers through his hair. They’re both still getting used to how long it is, but she’s made it plenty clear to him what a fan she is, though Mark knows he won’t let it last. It only takes a moment for Mark to move a free hand to her waist, and another moment longer for their lips to meet.

The kiss wastes little time on being soft. But even in the intensity there’s a subtle gentleness layered under harsh presses and teasing nips. Hands grip tight and hearts beat faster but they’ve hardly even departed from chaste yet. They tumble over that hill slowly and together, tangled up in one another just as feet in the cool sheets. Amy ends up on top, perched on him, hands winding into his thick hair when he finally breaks the kiss.

Of course the distance is only temporary as he moves to kiss her neck, quick and eager. They’re all caught up in one another, enough not to notice the hurried steps in the hallway. It’s much harder to ignore their door being ripped open and a panicked Ethan sputtering at them in warbling half-shouts.

“Sp-spencer growled! Closet has— there was a noise and I-I-I can’t…” His voice trails off, strained and frantic. Mark almost worries he’s having another heart attack at the pang it sends through his chest. Amy’s already returned to her spot next to him. She’s the one who speaks up.

“Ethan, baby, come here.”

Her arms are wide open as the panicked boy wastes no time in crossing the room and joining them on the bed, curling himself into Amy’s embrace. There’s a light shake to his frame that Mark tries to soothe as he rubs Ethan’s back in gentle circles. He’s ranting on, words that aren’t particularly intelligible through the tears now streaming down his face and the harsh breaths pulled from his chest. Still, Mark parses enough to get it. He gently takes hold of Ethan’s chin and turns his head so they can make eye contact. There’s a strange feeling in his stomach at the sheer level of trust and desperation Ethan meets him with.

“Hey, bub. I really need you to breathe for me. Do you think you can match mama?” 

At the suggestion Ethan looks back to Amy and receives a calm smile. He nods, a stuttering exhale fighting out of his throat. Mark hums and lets go of the boy's chin so he can take one of Ethan’s hands instead, guiding it to rest against Amy’s chest. 

“Feel that? Real calm. Slowly in and slowly out, Eth.”

Thankfully the breathing exercises work quickly to get him more settled, though he still seems sufficiently rattled by the terrifying closet monster Spencer had protected him from. Mark and Amy share a look over his ducked head, both knowing that the bed is gonna be a bit more of a squeeze tonight. He can’t find it in himself to mind, though, especially as Ethan reaches out to fist a hand into his shirt. 

Instead he just lifts the sheets and gently helps his boy get comfortable under them, settled between the couple. The world feels a bit more right when Ethan whines and rugs at Mark’s arm, pulling it around himself. He chuckles and takes the hint, scooting in close and holding him tight against his chest. Amy curls close to them, shooting Mark an almost pained look when Ethan sniffles and buries his face into her neck. His voice is barely audible.

“Sorry.”

They both try to respond at the same time, but Mark stops and lets Amy speak up.

“We’ll never need an apology for getting to cuddle up with the sweetest little boy we know.”

Mark presses a kiss into Ethan’s hair as he whines.

“Yep. We’re glad Spencer warned you of the scary closet so you could come save us.”

“Didn’t save you…”

“Well,” Mark palms the night stand behind him for the TV remote, “I beg to differ. We’re much safer with you here.”

Thankfully Ethan doesn’t argue further, seemingly too exhausted to carry on. Mark finally gets the TV turned off while Amy reaches across their boy to take his hand. And just like that, with Ethan’s breathing deep and slow and Amy drawing little shapes into his palm, Mark drifts off to sleep.


End file.
